


Knight

by jumyouboshi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Past, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi
Summary: Just this once, on this hot summer day, Riku wanted to do something for Ten.





	Knight

It is a sweltering summer day. The sun shines down on the world below from its perch high in the sky, baking the streets and all who walk in them.

A family walks along these sun-beaten streets--a family of four. Mother and father linger a few strides behind their two nine year-old boys, watching over them. Ten and Riku pad ahead down the street, mirror images of one another if not for Ten’s pale features and the parasol he holds in his hands. It’s one of the rare days when the family is able to go out together; Riku’s health has been stable for the past few weeks, and Riku has been absolutely ecstatic about it. He bounds ahead, his attention captured by anything and everything around him until he is scolded lightly by his parents and meekly heads back to the rest of the family. Restless still, Riku saunters back to Ten’s side and stares quizzically at the parasol in his hands.

“Ten-nii, why are you carrying an umbrella? It’s not raining!”

“It’s a parasol, Riku. It’s so I can get shade from the sun.”

“But why?” Riku tilts his head. “Ten-nii, you don’t like the sun? Even though it’s so warm and nice!” Riku spreads his arms and spins on his heel once, as if to demonstrate his point by basking in the sunlight. Ten smiles at Riku’s show of childish innocence. Of course Riku would love the sun when the source of light he knows best is the cold, sterile lights of the hospital. Nevertheless, Ten answers Riku’s question with patience that belies his nine years.

“It’s because I get sunburns easily. I can’t stay out in the sun for as long as you or Mom and Dad can.”

“Ehh…” Riku looks sad, almost disheartened. “But you won’t be able to feel how warm it is…”

Ten laughs softly. “It’s okay. I know what the sun feels like already.”

“But it’s not fair! I want to enjoy the sun with you! We never get to go out together,” Riku whines, practically on the verge of tears before his eyes light up with a spontaneous idea. Ten only hopes it’s not one of his infamous high-handed requests. “Okay, then… If you can’t go out into the sun, then I won’t either!”

Riku then sidles up to Ten underneath the parasol. It’s a little cramped with the two of them there, and in the summer heat, Ten can’t deny the discomfort the proximity brings. He doesn’t show it, knowing that Riku’s actions come from a place of consideration--as childish as it may be.

“Riku, you don’t have to.”

“I want to! Since we’re together, I want to experience the same things that you do! Oh, I’ll even hold the umbrella for you!” 

“It’s a parasol, Riku--ah…” 

Riku snatches the handle away from Ten, and the parasol is held lopsided above their heads. Ten frowns, a little caught off guard.

“You really don’t have to.”

“I want to!” Riku insists before his smile fades a little. “Why do you keep saying that I don’t have to? Do you think I’d be bad at it? You’re always the one doing everything for me, so I wanted to do something for you...” 

Ten’s heart twinges with guilt at Riku’s expression, which resembles a kicked puppy, and he can’t deny the emotions that are stirred by Riku’s heartfelt confession. Ten smiles, swallowing the discomfort of the heat, and inches a little closer.

“Okay. You can hold it for me.” His smile widens as he concocts a plan to get Riku smiling again. “Today, you can be my knight. Since you’re protecting me from getting burned.”

“Whoooa!” Riku is immediately reinvigorated by Ten’s words. “Like in the story that you read for me last Sunday?! I can really be that cool knight who protected the prince no matter what?”

“Yes. Only you can do it, Riku.”

“Yay! I get to be Ten-nii’s knight! I absolutely won’t let anything happen to you, Ten-nii!” 

The way Riku beams at him is much warmer and brighter than the sun can ever be, and Ten just thinks that even if he could never go out into the daylight again, he wouldn’t need to, so long as Riku keeps smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I've legitimately had this idea in my head since 2015 and I only JUST got myself to finally write it


End file.
